2 Minutes 2 Midnight
by Malus Ex Machina
Summary: With Caesar's Legion on the retreat after their second loss at Hoover Dam, Post-Apocalyptia seems to have found some peace. However, a new threat rises from the ruins of Chicago to unite the Brotherhood under the blood-soaked banner of the Steel Plague...


_**Hey everyone! Finally revamped the first few chapters of 2M2M, in light of the canon that sprang up from F:NV we've decided to change the setting of the story. Don't worry, you'll find most of the same characters returning in their own ways, along with some newcomers. The lay of the land after the events of F:NV and factions was too good a setting to pass up, but our same ideas involving the Brotherhood of Steel and Enclave remnants remain of course. **_

_**As always, we promise this is purely a thing of appreciation for the Fallout series and do not intend to make profit or claim any and all canon as our own. All characters, content and development except for original material of our own, are the sole property of Obsidian Entertainment, Tim Cain & respective parties and Bethesda Softworks. In the end, we're just two longtime infatuated fans who decided to honor the series and have some fun.**_

_**We know you've been waiting impatiently and so we hope you enjoy the new 2 Minutes 2 Midnight. As always, reviews are welcomed.**_

_**Also, this is just the opener. We'll post the next chapter (the real first chapter) this weekend. Thanks.**_

**- JessKa89 & LoztCauze**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 Minutes 2 Midnight<strong>_

_**Act 1: War Never Changes**_

_**Prologue**_

The sound of a single man's footsteps echoed in the cold tower of the Lucky 38. The only other sounds to join his were the soft murmur of the wind against the expansive glass and that of the looming monitor above him. All of it at a distance would look no more than a quirky snow globe, the world within only obscured slightly by the dust drifting gently though the air.

The monitor hummed as dust silently settled on the man's glasses and dark skin, his brown eyes shining in the opaque screen until they seemed to flash in a turgid burst of green light. His face bloomed into a soft smile as another day's work would begin.

"Mr. Shaw… I've received news of a disturbance on The Strip. As you know, anymore incidents, especially involving these damnable Legion can only spell bad business for our lovely NCR customers."

The stoic stare of a polished Robert House loomed over Alex with an inhuman precision. If he had doubts if there had once been a human Mr. House, it was only washed away by the irritated scoffs issuing from the monitor from time to time.

"So then… Will you deal with this incident before I have to send security down and cause an ungodly ruckus. Best to keep the violence down for our guests, yes?"

"Of course, sir. Standard procedure for the Gomorrah, I presume?"

"Yes, yes! The rest of the details are in a folder I've prepared for you, collected from my securitrons around the area. Seems the Legionnaire is being tracked by two confirmed bounty hunters on top of all this mess. They appear to have no affiliation to NCR, but we can't assume anything yet. You know how they do so _love_ a good hoax to rally the rabble," Mr. House sneered from beyond the screen.

Before Alex could respond in turn, a buzzer to the side wall queued that guests had arrived. Jane sauntered as sensually as her cold metallic frame would allow and broke the silence.

"Sorry for the interruption there fellas, but it looks like we have ourselves a guest at the door. That ambassador Crocker wants to chat you two up for a spell about this Legion shenanigan. Should I keep him busy, hmm?"

"No, no Jane. Shaw, change of plans. Please make sure our guest finds his way back to the Embassy… immediately. These little 'visits' _cannot_ continue, do you understand me?"

House's face flickered once as if by sheer anger, but the screen only hummed monotonously as he waited for Shaw's response.

Alex nodded diligently and turned on his heel for the elevator as the screen faded behind him. The self-made ruler of New Vegas receding into its shadows yet again.

"This way sugar, don't want to keep him waiting, you know how he can get."

"Which one?" Alex mused under a hushed breath as the elevator sped down to the casino floor.

Jane's programming only tittered out a jaded giggle that Alex had heard thousands of times before, never losing its eerie shadow of humanity. It was one of many reminders of how ingrained Mr. Houses' control was over any who stuck around too long. A nagging feeling grew in the back of his head, but he shook it off. For now, there was both the NCR and the cavaliering of a few bounty hunters disrupting the lusty veneer of Gomorrah.

Just another day in New Vegas.


End file.
